


Results

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Drug Use, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exams have arrived and Keith has gotten the grades he worked hard for. How will his family react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Results

Keith groaned as his alarm clock went off. He wanted at least two more hours of sleep. He slowly got up and hit his alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. He was about to go back to sleep until he saw the date. He jumped out of bed.   
"Shit!" He yelped. He ran out of his room and headed towards the bathroom. He had to hurry. His exams started at 8:30. Once he was fully dressed and ready, Keith ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. His mom was pouring herself a cup of coffee.   
"Morning mom," he said.   
"Morning..." she replied. She watched as her son quickly took a piece of bread out the fridge and stuff it in his mouth. He also took out a bottle of water. He quickly ate the bread and took a granola bar out of the cabinet.   
"Bye mom, I'll see you later." Keith ran out the house. His mother watched. "Good luck."   
__________________________________________________  
Keith sterecthed his back as he finished his first set of exams for the week. He was exhausted. However, he felt very confident about his answers.   
"Oi, Keith!" A voice said. Keith looked up and grinned as he saw his friends.   
"Hey guys. How'd you do?" He said. One of his friends sighed.   
"I failed that chemistry test, but I think I did really well in history. How about you?"   
"I think I did great. I'm sure you did fine on the chemistry test Tommy." Tommy rolled his eye.   
"Tell that to my aching brain. What about you Ami?" Ami adjusted her glasses and spoke.   
"The chemistry test was easy for me. However, history proved to be more difficult than I thought."   
"Ouch," Keith replied.   
"I failed everything. I know it!" Another friend said.   
"Rachel, calm down. I'm positive that you didn't fail everything," Ami said.   
"Whatever you say. So Keith, you wanna go to the food court for a study session?" Tommy asked. Keith nodded.   
"Let's go!"   
__________________________________________________  
The week went on in a similar fashion. Keith would rush out the house to go take his exams and then go hang out with his friends once he finished. When the final day of exams came and ended, Keith went to celebrate with his friends at the food court.   
"WE SURVIVED!" They cheered. They laughed and started eating.   
"Thank god summer is finally here!" Tommy said. Ami and Rachel nodded in agreement.   
"Where are you guys going?" Keith asked.   
"I'm going to my summer home on the island," Rachel said.   
"Of course you are." Rachel stuck her tongue at Keith. He laughed.   
"I'm going to stay with my brother in the next two towns," Tommy said.   
"Really? Tell him I said hi and he still owes me $10." Tommy laughed and nodded.   
"I'm going to a rock climbing camp," Ami stated.   
"That sounds awesome."   
"What about you Keith? Where are you going?" Keith grew quiet. He actually dreaded summer vacation this year.   
"Keith?" Tommy said.  
"Huh? Oh, um, I'm not really going anywhere this year."  
"Really? That sucks," Rachel said.   
"Your cousin staying over break?" Ami asked. Keith shook his head.   
"No, he's going home. He already graduated from school, so he's heading home."   
"Wow, that sucks."   
"Let's stop talking about it. Come on guys! We survived exams! We're here to celebrate!" Keith put on a grin for his friends. His friends grinned back. They didn't know how broken he truly felt.   
__________________________________________________  
Keith woke up with a groan. It's been six days since exams and he was trying to enjoy his break as much as he could before they all left. He sighed as he looked at the calendar. His report card should be in the mail. He got out of bed and headed to the mailbox. However, when he opened the mailbox, nothing was in there. Confused, he ran back inside.   
"Hey, mom, did you get the mail?" He asked.  
"No, Aiden got it. He should be in his room." Keith ran to Aiden's room. He knocked on the door.   
"Aiden, open up!"   
"I'm busy," Aiden replied.   
"Aiden, I really need to look at the mail."   
"As I said, I'm busy. Come back later."   
"Mom's leaving in a couple of minutes. Let me in."   
"Do you want to get punished later? I said come back later." Keith groaned. He was not in the mood today. He tried the doorknob to see that the door was lock. He growled and went to find a paper clip. Once he found one, he ran back to Aiden's door and started to pick the lock.   
"What are you doing?" He heard Aiden ask behind the door.   
"Nothing."   
"I can hear you doing something." Keith grinned when he heard a click. He slammed open the door. He saw Aiden on his computer. He saw the mail on his bed. He quickly grabbed it and ran out before Aiden could yell at him.  
"Let's see... Aiden, Aiden, Aiden, Mom, Mom, Aiden, My report card!" Keith dropped all of the other envelopes and tore open the one that held his report card. He quickly went over his scores and grinned.   
"YES! STRAIGHT A's!!!" He cheered. He was unaware of the fact that Aiden was right behind him.   
"Keith, I'm leaving!" He heard his mom say.   
"Coming," he replied and ran to his mother before Aiden had the chance to grab him. Keith approached his mother with a smile on his face.   
"Aw, thanks for smiling for me, honey. Now, I know you're going to feel lonely at your grandmother's house, but it's only until I finish helping your father with work. I promise I'll be back with your father in no time."   
"I know. But before you leave, look." Keith held out his report card to his mother.   
"Ah, the moment of truth. Let's see how you've done all year." She took the report card and read it. She gave her son a hug.   
"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you! You got straight A's in every class. Is this why you've been studying so hard?"   
"I wanted to impress you before you left."   
"Oh honey..." Tears started to go down Keith's cheeks as he hugged his mother back.   
"I'm going to miss you, Mom."   
"I'll miss you too, honey." A car horn in the background interrupted the scene. The two broke apart.   
"Let me just take a picture so I can show your father." She took a quick picture and gave the paper back to Keith.   
"I better get going..." They hugged one more time.   
"See you later mom."   
"See you later Keith." They parted. Keith watched as his mother walked out the door and go into the cab. The cab drove away as he waved. He sighed. His heart was already breaking.   
"What a touching moment..." a voice said behind him. He tensed. He forgot about Aiden.   
"Hehe, sorry about that..." he said. Aiden glared at him. Keith shivered.   
"Uh, here! I got my report card today."   
"I heard." Aiden grabbed the report card and read it. He couldn't help but smirk.   
"Very impressive. I see all your hard work has paid off."  
"Thanks."   
"Come. I'll make you some breakfast." Keith's stomach growled as soon as he heard the word breakfast. He forgot all about it. He blushed.   
Keith followed Aiden into the kitchen and sat at the table. He watched as Aiden started to cook breakfast. He was slightly terrified due to the fact he knew he pissed Aiden off. He was shocked, however, to see a plate of pancakes placed in front of him.   
"Your reward." Keith grinned.   
"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!!" Keith ate his breakfast with a smile on his face. Maybe Aiden let everything slide because of his grades. However, when he finished eating and drank some of his juice, he got dizzy.   
"My...head..." Keith passed out onto the floor.  
__________________________________________________  
When Keith came too, he knew he was moving. His hands and feet were bound together. He knew he was no longer in his pajamas since the material of his clothes smelt different. He also smelled like he came out the shower. Something was wrapped over his eyes, depriving him of sight.   
"What...?" He choked out. He heard a chuckle. He knew it anywhere.   
"Aiden..." he whimpered.   
"I see that you are awake. That drug sure worked fast."  
"Where...?"   
"In my car. We're going to my house. I already have all of your things packed and ready."   
"Why...?" Aiden laughed.   
"You honestly thought you were going to get away with abusing your body and breaking into my room. My, what a naive mind you have." Keith shivered. He was truly "scared". He felt the car stop moving. Were they already at Aiden's house? He heard the clove department open. He then felt a sharp object on his cheek. He breathing hitched.   
"Your punishment starts now."   
Aiden drew an X on Keith's cheek with the knife. He watched as the blood oozed out of the wound. He licked up the blood as he lightly drew the knife down his neck. He made sure not to make any cuts there. He then used the knife to tear open Keith's shirt. He ran his other hand over his chest. He felt Keith speeding heart and grinned. He took the knife and started to make small cuts. Keith hissed at the pain. Aiden then spelt out his name in large letters across his chest. Keith whimpered.   
"Your body, mind, heart, and soul belongs to me. You are to take good care of it. Only I can abuse it, understand?" Aiden said.   
"Yes," Keith replied. Aiden yanked Keith's hair causing him to whimper in pain.   
"Yes what?"   
"Yes, Master." Aiden grinned again and continued to play with his pet. He licked some of the excess blood that covered Keith's chest. It wasn't long before he undid Keith pants. He ran the knife along Keith's thigh and watched Keith's reactions. Keith was panting by now. He soon decided that he had enough fun with the knife and decided to put it back in the clove department. He took out a gun next. He made sure it wasn't loaded and took off Keith's boxers. He smirked as he saw Keith's arousal.   
"My, my, what a slut you are. You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Aiden used the gun to play with Keith's cock. Keith was moaning in pleasure. Aiden was growing hard just watching. He slapped Keith's face with the gun.   
"Such a dirty whore. How badly do you want my cock inside you?" Keith didn't answer. Aiden played with his cock some more and watched Keith moan. He then yanked his hair again.   
"Answer me."   
"I want Master deep inside me." Aiden laughed.   
"Very well then." He pointed the gun at Keith's entrance and roughly pushed it in. Keith screamed in pain.   
"You have to earn my cock, whore." Aiden quickly thrust the gun in and out of Keith. Keith continued to scream.   
"That's right. I want you to feel everything I'm doing to you. I want to hear your pain. Then, you will learn." The screams of pain soon mixed with the screams of pleasure as the gun hit that special spot. Satisfied, Aiden took out the gun; blood covered parts of it. Keith whimpered in disappointment. Aiden quickly removed his pants and boxers. He held his length in his hand and teased Keith with it. Tears were going down Keith's face.   
"Shh... don't cry. It's almost over." Aiden thrust into Keith and Keith screamed in pleasure once again. Aiden was ruthless as he thrust into Keith. All you heard was the slapping of skin. Keith was close.   
"I'm..gonna...Ah!" Keith came with a final scream. He clenched Aiden's length making Aiden come as well. Both were panting. Aiden then tore the blindfold off of Keith. He slowly removed himself from Keith's entrance.   
"Clean." Keith nodded and used his tongue to clean up the cum. He ended up sucking on Aiden's cock. Aiden groaned in pleasure and pushed Keith deeper down on his cock. Keith choked a bit, but continued. He moaned when Aiden came in his mouth. He removed himself and was panting once more.   
Aiden fixed his pants and started the car up again. Keith passed out once more.   
__________________________________________________  
When Keith came too. He was in a bed. He was wearing fresh pajamas and felt like he just came from a bath. He also felt a bandages on his face and other wounds. He looked around to see Aiden sleeping beside him. He smiled and cuddled closer to Aiden.   
"Thank you... for not leaving me..." Keith went back to sleep.


End file.
